The modern internet has revolutionized communications by enabling computing devices to transmit large amounts of data quickly over incredibly vast differences. The rate of innovation set by application and web developers is breathtakingly fast, but unfortunately, not all aspects of the internet experience have kept pace. In particular, even as people rely more and more heavily on home networking solutions to enable internet connectivity for a rapidly increasing collection of electronic devices, the technology underpinning those solutions often provides a woefully inadequate user experience. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for intuitive home networking.